<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kinktober 2020 02 - Chandra and Liliana - Kissing by Dontgotone</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26771617">Kinktober 2020 02 - Chandra and Liliana - Kissing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dontgotone/pseuds/Dontgotone'>Dontgotone</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Magic: The Gathering (Card Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:54:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>648</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26771617</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dontgotone/pseuds/Dontgotone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Chandra's spent all evening focused on the way Liliana's lips look, and now gets to indulge.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chandra Nalaar/Liliana Vess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950445</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Kinktober 2020 02 - Chandra and Liliana - Kissing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chandra winced when she felt her back hit the wall, but the small ache didn't stop her hands from running up the other woman's back. They hadn't even made it up the stairs to either of their rooms, simply ducked into a less used alcove in the inn, but she didn't care. She'd go crazy if she didn't relieve any of this tension. She held the slender form against her own, feeling the heat inside her smolder even as she returned the embrace. </p>
<p>"So eager... You've been staring at me all dinner long." </p>
<p>Chandra felt some of that heat rush up to her face, burying herself in Liliana's neck to hide her flushing. "It's not my fault," she offered, turning them both so she could be the one to press the dark mage against the wall. "You spent all evening playing with those cherries. Half the tavern was staring at your lips and the pile of knots you left on your plate." </p>
<p>Liliana's laughter was deep, rich. A confident laugh that she generally used when she was pleased with how some plot or other was proceeding. </p>
<p>"Focused on my lips were you?"</p>
<p>They brushed against Chandra's ear and she nearly groaned when the other woman grazed the rim with her teeth. "Or were you thinking about my teeth? I think you'd mentioned wanting to try out a bit of rougher play, last time." </p>
<p>The bite was quick, a light nip that barely hurt and mostly had Chandra growling. Before she knew it she was grabbing both sides of her partner's face and pressing their lips together, a hungry desire going through her. From the corner of her eye, she thought she saw someone looking at them, but a snap of the finger from Liliana and the shadows around the both of them grew darker, making everything dim. </p>
<p>She didn't care much anyway, let them watch. All that mattered was the way Liliana's hands ran up her back to tug on her hair, or the way she moved her tongue in response to Chandra's passionate attempts. Chandra was a great fighter, a fire mage without equal... And a mediocre kisser, she knew that much. But the other woman never complained, and in fact seemed thoroughly pleased when Chandra was barely able to control herself and approached the act like she did combat: Thoughts at the door and full passion blazing. </p>
<p>She came up for air with a gasp, pulling away just a moment, but almost immediately those full lips curled into the most wicked of smiles. </p>
<p>"Since you've been wanting them so long, I think it's only fair you get to enjoy my lips for just as long before we find our bed, isn't that right my little ember? Don't go out now." </p>
<p>Liliana's fingers, already curled in Chandra's hair, tightened their grip and pulled her in closer, this time the kiss entirely under the necromancer's control. </p>
<p>Chandra's knees were weak, and she thought she might have set a curtain nearby on fire, but nothing mattered at the moment other than the way Liliana moved to support her, to pin her in the corner of the little shadowy alcove, the way she sucked or nibbled on her lips and then moved back in for a thought searing kiss. The way she used just enough force to hold Chandra in place or prop her against the wall, and how she seemed to know exactly the right time to move this or that before something got uncomfortable. </p>
<p>"Mng... Please. Upstairs. Now. " </p>
<p>"Ah ah. I told you, first I need to 'reward' you with what you've been wanting all night." </p>
<p>Her tone, that sadistic glee so clear in her throaty laugh when Chandra whimpered and didn't fight it, it sent shivers up her spine. </p>
<p>"And after that... Well after that I'll show you how well these lips can _really_ make you feel."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>